


Jonathan and the Skateboard

by AlexTheDuckPotato



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: I'm Sorry, I'm so concerned for myself now, M/M, concerned, did i write, i'm so concerned rn XD, lol, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheDuckPotato/pseuds/AlexTheDuckPotato
Summary: After chatting on Instagram DM's about how appearently Jonathan can't skateboard, this fanfic happened





	Jonathan and the Skateboard

Sherwin was walking by school because well he has to go according to bee law  
As he is walking by watching anime and eating an oatmeal raisin cookie, he sees his senpai- I MEAN CRUSH *ahem* Jonathan.  
"MmmmMmMmMmm I like him so much oOoOoOoo" Sherwin said watching him as he fails on his skateboard  
"Sup-" Jonathan started as he tripped on an Atom- A ROCK I MEAN WOW I SORRY I CANT TYPE TODAY!!!  
"O SHIET" he yelled as he fell  
"U done boi" Sherwin said watching the failure before him, not wanting to tell Jonathan how bad he was at skateboarding  
Sherwin soon got over his fear after throwing his cookie at Jonathan (not the cookie) and saying it straight at him  
"I LIKE YOU BUT YOU SUCK AT SKATEBOARDING SO WE CAN NEVER BE A THING"   
Jonathan just sat there in silence. He didn't care that much so he just got up and said "okay otaku"  
SHERWIN GOT TRIGGERED AND TOOK HIS DAMN COOKIE AND SHOVED IT DOWN JONATHAN'S THROAT.

But wait! There's more!  
Sherwin left school and went ice skating because he could  
Jonathan was like "lol fak u" and tried to skateboard away.


End file.
